


seventeen years young (smut)

by starliit (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starliit
Summary: sayaka maizono and kyoko kirigiri were seventeen years young.(my first lesbian smut ever. save me)





	seventeen years young (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

sayaka maizono was seventeen years young when she decided to ask her crush of ten years out.

"k-kirigiri! hello...!" she had stuttered out, voice similar to that of a butterfly's wings; flitting away during a summer afternoon.

"maizono," came kirigiri's response, face and voice indicating disinterest in maizono, but sayaka was already overjoyed that kirigiri had acknowledged maizono's presence at all.

"um, would you be interested in going on a date with me?" maizono worked up her courage the best she could, hoping her terror would've be evident through her slightly shaky voice. she just needed to get close to kirigiri.

kirigiri didn't answer maizono at first, and for a brief period of time, the bluenette worried the she was about to get turned down by her crush. thankfully, kirigiri wasn't the type to turn down offers like that.

"alright."

after school had ended for the weekend, (as maizono asked kirigiri out on a friday) maizono packed her things, rushing to kirigiri's locker.

"k-kirigiri! are you ready?" the idol couldn't hold back her excitement; she was simply overjoyed that she was going on a date with such a beautiful girl, kyoko kirigiri.

"i suppose."

"then let's go!"

maizono grabbed kirigiri's wrist, and had she been paying attention to the detective's face, she would've noticed a faint blush make its way onto her pale skin.

the two girls made their way to maizono's home, where sayaka explained how she was almost always home alone. it was a nice arrangement, mainly because she would get to practice her idol work alone.

not waiting for the lilac haired goddess to put her things down, maizono led the girl into her room, where she almost threw her onto the bed. as a follow-up, sayaka gently pushed kyoko down on the bed, before straddling her waist.

"m-maizono!" kirigiri yelped, shocked at maizono's sudden surge of dominance over her.

"kirigiri, i need to confess to you! i have loved you for a whole year, but i've been too afraid to tell you... i've been wanting to get this close to you for ages! so... please, let me just do this."

kirigiri stared into maizono's deep blue oceans for eyes, her face tinting bright pink. just when sayaka thought she was about to get hit in the face, kyoko reached up, then pulled maizono's face to hers.

"then let me do this," kirigiri whispered into her ear, then proceeded to pull sayaka into a passionate kiss.

maizono kissed back immediately, then pushed farther down, deepening their kiss. the two only separated to take short breaths, before continuing their deep kiss.

sayaka pulled away from it, then quickly attached her lips to kirigiri's neck. in response to the sudden connection, kyoko let out a quick, hot breath.

kyoko pushed sayaka's head down, deeper into her neck. sweat rushed down both girls' crimson red faces.

kirigiri couldn't hold it back anymore, and let out a moan. maizono pulled away, smirking, and then began to take off her shirt, tossing it on the floor. she then helped kyoko take her shirt and jacket off.

pushing kirigiri back down on the bed, maizono butterfly kissed around the detective's collarbone, while a hand found its way up to one of kirigiri's breasts.

kyoko didn't even make an attempt to hold back her moans, and she let them ring throughout the empty room.

somehow, the two had managed to pull their skirts down in the process of their heavy make out session. kyoko took this as a means of becoming dominant in a way, and pushed her hand under sayaka's undergarments.

maizono stopped her movements, so kirigiri took the opportunity to switch positions with her. she pushed maizono into the bed, one hand inside of sayaka's underwear and the other next to her on the bed.

even maizono's moans were music - kyoko needed to hear more.

pushing a finger inside of the idol, kirigiri smirked at the moan that rang out around the room.

"k-kirigiri...! i... need y-you..." sayaka moaned, her words hot against kyoko's neck. taking this as a command, kirigiri slipped another finger in, quickening her pace.

in response, maizono bucked her hips upward, taking kirigiri off-guard. she gasped, but then pulled her hand out, and instead used her hands to push maizono's body closer to hers, slowly causing friction between their bodies.

the two grew tired after that, but they were satisfied. in the end, the idol and the detective fell asleep together, half naked and drenched in sweat, bodies pressed together still.

kyoko kirigiri was seventeen years young when her crush of ten years had sex with her after school.

**Author's Note:**

> told you i was sorry


End file.
